David
by Golden Falcon132
Summary: Pairings include David/Oc, Fabrizio/Helga, Jack/Rose, Tommy/Trudy Summary: David thinks his best friend from Italy died on Titanic when that is not the case he turns to a life of prostitution. Will Fabrizio save him or will the gangster who runs the place stop it.
1. I Dreamed a Dream

**I do not own Titanic or music from any musicals I may use**

Fabrizio dreamed of his time on Titanic

He ran with Jack, Rose, Helga, Tommy, and Trudy as they ran towards the stern they held on and climbed over the rail but then Fabrizio saw someone he did not expect his old friend from Italy, David Golden dangling from the stern. David screamed for help. He saw Fabrizio and yelled "Fabri!" "I'll get you David" said Fabrizio. He noticed David's tears flowing and David said "Goodbye Fabri." He then fell and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Fabrizio yelled"Noooo!" then he woke up.

Meanwhile…

David sat in his dressing room in the "club. Only four months he thought since Fabrizio died in the ocean and I wasn't even there to say goodbye. He walked out on his balcony and sang.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die _

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

He sat there touching his long black hair with his tears spilling over

_Then I was young and unafraid _

_When dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid no song unsung no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night _

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shaaaaaame_

_He was once by side_

_He was like an older brother_

_He took my pain his stride_

_But was gone when Titanic took him away_

_And still I dream he'll come to me _

_That we'll live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be _

_So different from this one I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

He thought of what he would do to Jack Dawson the man who stole his best friend from him the man who had survived instead of his friend

One thing was for sure David might not have his dreams but he would get his revenge


	2. David's Pain

**I do not own Titanic or any music I will use**

David remembered all the pain he had gone through he remembered when he first arrived at the Fox Club. He had changed his name to David Thomas Jones. He started performing for the crowd. One od the people who "entertained" the guests James Ryan gave him a fur which he wrapped around. He started to sing.

_Let me entertain you _

_Let me make you smile_

_Let me do a few tricks_

He winked at the crowd

_Some old and then some new tricks I'm very versatile_

_And if you're real good _

_I'll make you feel good _

_I want your spirits to climb_

_So let me entertain you _

_And we'll have a real good time_

_Oh yes we'll have a real good time_

_And if you're real good _

_I'll make you feel good_

_I want your spirits to climb_

_Let me entertain you _

_And we'll have a real good time_

He then threw the fur into the crowd

End of flashback

David was no longer David Golden he was David Thomas Jones who did things most respectable people considered bad but he did what he had to, to survive. He through on his cloak and walked in the night it had taken a couple of strings to "pull" and a few "favors" to find the residence of Jack Dawson. He arrived and knocked on the door. Jack answered the door and who he saw surprised him. David screamed and yelled furiously at him. Fabrizio heard the commotion and went outside. He saw the argument and said" David?" Disbelief was written across David's features as he said "Fabri?" Then David threw on his hood and fled crying in the night. He arrived back at the club and one of the other workers Cassie Ryan came in and said what happened and David said "nothing".

Meanwhile…

Fabrizio knew he had to find David and somehow save him but where to look


	3. Survival

**I do not own Titanic or any music that i use.**

Fabrizio had searched the last two weeks for his friend, David Golden. Then he got a lead that a David Thomas Jones aka(David Golden) worked at a club known as the Fox Club owned by horrid gangster Edward Adams. Fabrizio and his friends arrived at the Fox Club and he watched as David perform stunned. Then they got ready to talk to him after the club closed down

Meanwhile…

David heard from Cassie that there were people here to see him. He walked out and there was Fabrizio ,Jack ,Helga, Rose, Tommy, and Trudy. Fabrizio asked " Why are you working here?"

David smirked, ladies and guys come out here let's show them why. Tommy sat there stunned seeing his cousins James and Cassie. There was also the only other male, John, and three other girls Charlene, Betsy, and Elissa.

Then David started to sing

_A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do till a person don't gotta do it (_David cupped Fabrizio's face)_ no more_

_A person's gotta be what a person's gotta be so a person might as well be a _

The six others yelled David

_A person's gotta go where a person's gotta go and everyone knows we go all the way_

_A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do and sometimes they gotta do it all day_

_A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do in a town when their down on their luck _

_And the best way to earn enough money to burn is for that person to learn how to_

The six others yelled again David

_Each day is different each person is unique _The others sing_ and the job takes a lot of technique_

David sings _So to speak_

_So we use all our assets our look's our allure we say thanks for coming and show them the door_

_It's the only way to live and we live to love and help groove it we help each night giving you the time of your life and best of all Fabri we don't tell no one. _

_So don't bother me please_

_Look we're down on our knees _

_Because a person's gotta give what a person's gotta give_

_What a person's gotta give and person's gotta give if a person wants to live _

_Till the person don't gotta do it no more_

_Don't gotta do it no more_

_Don't gotta do it no more_

_Don't gotta do it no more_

_No more._

Sorry Fabri. He teared up and ran to his dressing room


End file.
